Escape
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: Dominique's being called, but by who and what? Her brother? The father who adopted her? Are Sion's and Dominique's relationship just beginning or ending? What's REALLY wrong with Dominique on the inside? Will she turn against her friends? Sion? r/r....D+S


**Disclaimer**: I don't own _The Bouncer©_... it's sole name and the characters belong to Squaresoft...

**Dedication**: To everyone who loves Sion Barzah(n??)d.... heh! -^_^-

____________

**Escape**

___________

~~_Prelude_~~

~_Don't Leave Me Alone_~

" How did this all happen? " he asked angrily as he stared at the petite blond standing in front of him.

Dominique bit her lip and held her hands out in front of her legs, the long, slender fingers entwined together neatly as she stared down at the ground, her eyes roaming over it, searching it for an answer that it could never give. " I... I don't know how to explain it, Sion, " she answered quietly, closing her eyes against the tears that sprang to them.

Sion clenched his hands into tight fists as they hung at his sides. Kou and Volt were standing behind him, noticing the tenseness of his back as he just stood there. He stared at the top of Dominique's head and scowled. " What do you mean you don't know how to explain it? " he demanded. " What did you tell Charlie? Huh? "

Dominique's head shot up and her usual bright emerald eyes met Sion's light sky blue ones that were clouded over by confusion, pain and hate. " I.. I, " she began to sputtered as she tore her eyes from his to search Volt's and Kou's face for some help, assurance. " told him that I needed a... v-vacation... " she lied.

Sion's eyebrows shot up and he crossed his arms over his chest as he tilted his head to the side. " Riiiight. Let me get this straight, " he said as he rubbed his chin. " in otherwords, I'm going to lose you... again... "

Dominique swallowed thickly and closed her eyes against the pain that was beginning to build in the back of her head and in her chest. She gave a short nod of her head and slowly opened her eyes to stare at Sion. " I-I'm sorry... " she whispered softly. " there's nothing much more I can do, Sion. What has to be done, has to be done. I can't go on anymore... "

Sion ran his tongue over his lips and closed his eyes against the sudden burning within them. " Can't go on anymore with what, Dominique? Life? Living with what and who you really are? Can't go on anymore with staying with us here at Fate? " he asked as he took a step towards her.

Dominique held her ground, her head held high, chin quivering greatly as small tears slid down her cheeks. " I didn't say anything of this had to do with Fate... " she said. " I'm just saying that I have to leave you... again... "

Kou frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. " You don't _have_ to, Dom, " he answered. " you can just tell them that there's nothing you can do about it... lie to them... "

" Like she's doing to us now, " Volt commented as he watched her with deep intense crimson eyes. " Isn't that right, Dominique? You're lying to us... "

Dominique ran the back of her hand along her nose and then her fingers along her moist eyes as she looked doubtful. " I said I was sorry, Volt, " she said. " there's nothing much else I can do about it... I have to leave you guys... "

Sion snorted and his eyes grew hard. " Wait, wait, wait! You don't mean that, what you just said... _that_ was a lie. What you meant to say was that there's nothing much else you want to do about it, isn't that right, Dominique? "

Dominique's eyes filled with fresh tears as she shook her head furiously. " Sion, what's gotten into you? Why are you acting this way? I already said th-- "

" I already know what you said and what you meant by it! " Sion snapped, rudely cutting her off as he marched up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

Gripping them tightly, he began to shake her. " What are you hiding from us, Dominique? Tell us... tell _me,_ " he pleaded as he watched her head snap back and forth like a ragdoll. " please... "

Dominique cried out as he shook her. She brought her arms up to her chest and placed her hands flat on his chest, stopping him, causing him to stare at her with wide, bewilder filled eyes. " I'm s-sorry, Sion... I _really_ am... " she said softly, staring up into his eyes.

Kou and Volt glanced at each other before turning their attention to Sion and Dominique. Sion's eyes searched hers, roaming over her face before he slowly brought his own face down upon hers, his lips, dry and trembling, her lips, moist and trembling as well. Dominique closed her eyes slowly and accepted his kiss, but something painful inside, at the back of her head, made her tear her lips from his, twisting her head to the side.

Sion's eyes opened and he stared at the side of her face, at the closed lid. " What is it? " he asked softly as he took a hand from her shoulders to caress her cheek with the back of his glove covered fingers.

Dominique swallowed thickly and then turned her head around so she was staring up at him. " I h-have to go now.. " she whispered painfully.

Sion shook his head hard. " Please, Dom! You can't go... what about us? You and me? " he asked as he searched her face.

Dominique closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, sniffling before opening her eyes slowly to run her tongue over her lips. " Sion... " she began in a soft and pain filled voice. " there is no you and I. There never was... " she said quietly, but loud enough for Kou and Volt to hear as she took a step back from him, twisting her shoulders a bit to get away from his hands before she turned and then ran down the stairs of the second floor bar to then rush out into the cold winter's night...

____________

**Author's Note**: Well, my very first _Bouncer_ fic, be gentle, pwease?? *chuckles and shrugs* I thought it was alright... heh. The games pretty awesome, if you've never even played it before. But, this fic is dedicated to _Taemyr_... heh, she loves the game as much as I! Love & Peace... 

| [c-o-u-r-a-g-e][1] |::| [c-o-u-r-a-g-e][2] |::| [C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][3] |

| [Leia Avenrose][4] |::| [Leia Avenrose][5] |::| [Leia Avenrose][6] |

   [1]: http://c-o-u-r-a-g-e.moonfruit.com/
   [2]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/C-O-U-R-A-G-E/join
   [3]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/Layouts/opening.htm
   [4]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@hotmail.com
   [5]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [6]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@excite.com



End file.
